lucyfandomcom-20200213-history
List of I Love Lucy episodes
Episodes of the television series, I Love Lucy. Season 1 Episodes # The Girls Want to Go to a Nightclub # Be a Pal # The Diet # Lucy Thinks Ricky Is Trying to Murder Her # The Quiz Show # The Audition # The Seance # Men Are Messy # The Fur Coat # Lucy Is Jealous of Girl Singer # Drafted # The Adagio # The Benefit # The Amateur Hour # Lucy Plays Cupid # Lucy Fakes Illness # Lucy Writes a Play # Breaking the Lease # The Ballet # The Young Fans # New Neighbors # Fred and Ethel Fight # The Moustache # The Gossip # Pioneer Women # The Marriage License # The Kleptomaniac # Cuban Pals # The Freezer # Lucy Does a TV Commercial # The Publicity Agent # Lucy Gets Ricky on the Radio # Lucy's Schedule # Ricky Thinks He's Getting Bald # Ricky Asks for a Raise Season 2 Episodes #Job Switching #The Saxophone #The Anniversary Present #The Handcuffs #The Operetta #Vacation From Marriage #The Courtroom #Redecorating #Ricky Loses His Voice #Lucy Is Enceinte #Pregnant Women Are Unpredictable #Lucy's Show Biz Swan Song #Lucy Hires an English Tutor #Ricky Has Labor Pains #Lucy Becomes a Sculptress #Lucy Goes to the Hospital #Sales Resistance #The Inferiority Complex #The Club Election #The Black Eye #Lucy Changes Her Mind #No Children Allowed #Lucy Hires a Maid #The Indian Show #Lucy's Last Birthday #The Ricardos Change Apartments #Lucy Is a Matchmaker #Lucy Wants New Furniture #The Camping Trip #Ricky And Fred Are TV Fiends #Never Do Business with Friends Season 3 Episodes #Ricky's Life Story #The Girls Go into Business #Lucy and Ethel Buy the Same Dress #Equal Rights #Baby Pictures #Lucy Tells the Truth #The French Revue #Redecorating the Mertzes' Apartment #Too Many Crooks #Changing the Boys' Wardrobe #Lucy Has Her Eyes Examined #Ricky's Old Girl Friend #The Million-Dollar Idea #Ricky Minds the Baby #The Charm School #Sentimental Anniversary #Fan Magazine Interview #Oil Wells #Ricky Loses His Temper #Home Movies #Bonus Bucks #Ricky's Hawaiian Vacation #Lucy Is Envious #Lucy Writes a Novel #Lucy's Club Dance #The Black Wig #The Diner #Tennessee Ernie Visits #Tennessee Ernie Hangs On #The Golf Game #The Sublease Season 4 Episodes #The Business Manager #Mertz and Kurtz #Lucy Cries Wolf #The Matchmaker #Mr and Mrs TV Show #Ricky's Movie Offer #Ricky's Screen Test #Lucy's Mother-In-Law #Ethel's Birthday #Ricky's Contract #Getting Ready #Lucy Learns to Drive #California, Here We Come! #First Stop #Tennessee Bound #Ethel's Hometown #LA at Last! #Don Juan and the Starlets #Lucy Gets into Pictures #The Fashion Show #The Hedda Hopper Story #Don Juan Is Shelved #Bullfight Dance #Hollywood Anniversary #The Star Upstairs #In Palm Springs #The Dancing Star #Lucy and Harpo Marx #Ricky Needs an Agent #The Tour Season 5 Episodes #Lucy Visits Grauman's #Lucy and John Wayne #Lucy and the Dummy #Ricky Sells the Car #The Great Train Robbery #The Homecoming #Face to Face #Lucy Goes to the Rodeo #Nursery School #Ricky's European Booking #The Passports #Staten Island Ferry #Bon Voyage #Second Honeymoon #Lucy Meets the Queen #The Fox Hunt #Lucy Goes to Scotland #Paris at Last #Lucy Meets Charles Boyer #Lucy Gets a Paris Gown #Lucy in the Swiss Alps #Lucy Gets Homesick in Italy #Lucy's Italian Movie #Lucy's Bicycle Trip #Lucy Goes to Monte Carlo #Return Home from Europe Season 6 Episodes #Lucy and Bob Hope #Little Ricky Learns to Play the Drums #Lucy Meets Orson Welles #Little Ricky Gets Stage Fright #Visitor from Italy #Off to Florida #Deep-Sea Fishing #Desert Island #The Ricardos Visit Cuba #Little Ricky's School Pageant #The I Love Lucy Christmas Show #Lucy and the Loving Cup #Lucy and Superman #Little Ricky Gets a Dog #Lucy Wants to Move to the Country #Lucy Hates to Leave #Lucy Misses the Mertzes #Lucy Gets Chummy with the Neighbors #Lucy Raises Chickens #Lucy Does the Tango #Ragtime Band #Lucy's Night in Town #The Housewarming #Building a Barbecue #Country Club Dance #Lucy Raises Tulips #The Ricardos Dedicate a Statue Category:I Love Lucy Category:We Love Lucy